A Twisted Love Triangle
by kAgOmE.KeLs
Summary: This series encapsulates the love triangle of Koga, Inuyasha and Kagome. Who will she choose? Will she choose one of them at all? Read and see!


Koga, Kagome and Inuyasha 

Inuyasha, where are you? Kagome pampered. "I can't see you anywhere" tears started to fall down here eyes and absolute panic swept over her body. "Inuyasha!!" she screamed. She opened her eyes panting and sweating, trying to catch her breath from the nightmare she just had. When suddenly she heard a strange noise outside.

She ventured out of the hut where her and Sango slept to see something moving in the tall grass ahead of her. She moved towards the grass hesitantly, she then heard a loud groan and rushed over. There lay the most beautiful man she had ever seen, though he was bruised and bloody.

She dropped to the ground and cradled his head in her lap as his eyes slowly began to open, he smiled, and she smiled back as a tear slid down her cheek. She did not know why she was crying yet she felt a bond between the two of them.

Kagome cried for help and Inuyasha raced out with the tetsaiga in his grasp "Kagome, where are you"! He shouted "over here" he raced over to her only to change his thought of mind immediately. "Koga" he said in his head with absolute hatred.

"Inu, old pal long time no see" blood spluttered out of his mouth and he coughed wearily. Inuyasha looked at kagome and saw she was crying and he didn't understand why, "k, k, kagome"? "Inuyasha, help him get him inside I will find some medicinal herbs for him"

Inuyasha nodded and took Koga from her grasp; he picked him up and placed him inside. Waking Miroku and Shippo, "what's going on w,whos he"? Shippo said, feeling scared and confused. "He's the man who betrayed me" thought Inuyasha.

Flashback

Inuyasha is 10 yrs old and is laughing and playing with a small wolf demon boy, they are playing soccer and giggling with hysteria. When all of the sudden a dark cloud appeared over them and rain started to pelt down, the two boys ignored it but then BANG A crash of lightening struck right beside them.

And then again in the same place, frightened the boys ran for shelter and safety underneath the Gods tree, when slowly a figure started to appear from underneath the ground. He was wearing a White Baboon cloak and Inuyasha sensed an evil aura all around him.

Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and stared at him with pure fright in his eyes. "Inu, what is that"? At koga saying that the creature that arose from the ground stared in the direction of the two boys. It quickly floated over two them and was know standing at least 2 feet away from them.

The monster knelt down, "I am Naraku, I am here to kill a mother of a half demon." Inuyasha held his breath for he knew that the monster had sought him out. "I will spare your lives if you tell me where I can find one."

Koga stood up and shouted the whereabouts of Inuyasha's mother, hoping to spear the lives of him and that of his friend. "NO! WAIT!" Inuyasha screamed "you can't kill her she is all I have" tears slid down his cheeks like and endless stream.

Naraku just smiled an evil wicked smile and was gone, Koga realized what he had done and tried to run after him but his legs where to slow and to weak they could not take him to Inuyasha's mother quick enough.

He arrived at her house only to find broken pots and chairs about the place. He cried for her, he cried for Inuyasha, She had always been so kind to him he had no family and she took him in as one of her own, and now, and now her had betrayed her. He did not deserve to live, nor could he stand to turn back and see Inuyasha still crouching underneath the Gods Tree crying his soul out.

So he did the only thing he knew to do, he ran. Into the forest and far away, as he ran he came to the conclusion that he would avenge her death he would hunt down and kill Naraku if it was the last thing he did.

He prayed that she was still alive, he prayed Inuyasha would forgive him, Mostly he prayed he would find the strength to defeat Naraku.

End Flashback

Inuyasha knelt beside him and remembered that day as hate entered his body; he got quickly got up and walked out the door barging into Kagome who was bringing back the medicinal herbs.

He knocked them out of her hand and accidentally dug with his claws into her stomach making it bleed. She fell to the ground wincing for air "KAGOME, KAGOME"! Inuyasha picked her up in his arms holding her body close to his and raced her inside.

Miroku stood up and fetched some bandages out of Kagome's bag and brought them back to Inuyasha. "Shippo go and fetch Kiade" Miroku said. Shippo nodded his head and raced out the door.

Inuyasha was trying to hold back the tears, but he could not help but fear for her. What if she dies, what would he do knowing that he killed his one true love. He would not be able to go on living, how could he have been so stupid. All because of that worthless Koga who know lay sleeping beside them.

Sango raced into the room hearing all the noise "what's going on?" she demanded to know. Slowly she looked down at Koga then to Kagome, She dropped to her knees "K, K, KAGOME!"


End file.
